


Dangan Ronpa: He Likes Me Not...

by herounit



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herounit/pseuds/herounit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi works up the guts to finally confess to Maizono!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa: He Likes Me Not...

**Author's Note:**

> Predespair AU where Naegi's class happily attends school together!

"She likes me... She likes me not... She likes me... She likes me not..." Naegi picked at a flower's petals, wondering if Maizono would return his feelings...

*

It was a rather sunny day, only a few clouds in the bright blue sky. The sunlight shined through the window, promptly landing on Naegi who was thinking of his failed confessions to Maizono. Naegi was extremely nervous, he was already sweating and he wasn't going to confess until tomorrow. His ahoge was slightly wilted, and he had a worried look in his eyes, as if this was the most important thing in his life. It probably was, anyways... Maizono and Naegi had been talking for over a year and a half now,and it was so _painfully obvious_ that Naegi liked her. However, for the past couple of weeks, Naegi had been trying to work up the courage to confess to her, but every single time, he opted out with some lame excuse.

"M-Maizono-san--!"

"Yes, Naegi-kun?"

"I... I...-"

"You...?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

And Naegi would just run off somewhere, sticking whatever flower he had with him at the moment into his uniform or pocket and throwing it away later. Naegi was sitting at his desk, his head in his arms, the sunshine temporarily blocked by the moving clouds. At this moment, his friend walked in from retrieving his snacks and eyed the boy on his desk before he called out to him.

"Oi! Naegi! What the 'ell is wrong with ya'?! What's wrong, dude?" He says, rushing up to him and giving him a nuggie, rubbing his knuckles a bit lighter on Naegi's head than he usual would. 

"H-Hey, stop that! K-Kuwata-kun!" Naegi tried his best to stop Kuwata, but to no avail, gave up and let himself be nuggied with a small smile on him at least. Leon stopped, letting him sit back down and a look of curiosity replacing his look of usual mischief. 

"Eh? C'mon, Naegi, you know I love ya' buddy! Not in a gay way or anything. Like, best friends." He wiped his finger across his nose and winked, as if saying otherwise.

"But seriously... What's up, ya look totally worried, like you just lost a huge bet and have to do something embarassing now!"

"... Something like that I guess." Naegi sighed, his shoulders sagging with him. His green eyes were shining with worry again, unsure of what to do.

"I predict it's about a girl you like, Naegi-chi!" Hagakure's voice broke any nervousness in the air, as such was the air about Hagakure. He too joined the the chat around Naegi's desk.

"So! Naegi-chi, tell us what's up! We're all men here, we can discuss anything you wish!" 

Breathing heavily, Naegi leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes for a few moments of clairvoyance and suddenly opening them again. He opened his mouth for just a few moments before being stopped.

"M-Maizono-san... I-"

"Stop right there, Naegi! We know where this is goin', huh, Hagakure?" Kuwata nudged him playfully.

"Ah, I was right! Naegi-chi...  _Is in love with Maizono-chi!_ "

Naegi gasped genuinely, his eyes now reflecting even more worry.

"H-How did you guys know?!"He was confused and his voice rose a bit.

"Anyone and their mother could see you like Maizono, dude."

"That's true, Naegi-chi... I didn't even need my crystal ball to see you liked her! It was that obvious."

"So it was that obvious?" Makoto sighed again, giving off a wry smile.

Patting him on the back, Leon gave a big smile when Naegi turned to face him.

"Well, Naegi... If you're gonna confess to her... Well... Let's hope your good luck is actually good for once! Haha!" Giving him one final pat, or rather a slap on the back since Naegi had flinched this time, Kuwata had decided to leave.

"Don't worry, Naegi-chi! I predict this time... Maizono-chi will totally accept you! Maybe! I think!" Giving a friendly rub on the head, Hagakure also headed out, leaving Naegi to think by himself now.

He grew sleepy in the classroom, and eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Maizono.

*

"N-Naegi-kun... Y-You like me? I don't know what to say..."

He held out his flower, desperately trying to hold it up. Maizono's eyes were transfixed not on the flower, but on Naegi himself. Oh, what a wonderful shade of green his eyes were... If they had kids, would they have blue eyes or green eyes...?

"Maizono-san! I-I really... I..."

*

"Naegi-kun. Wake up."

He stirred, and suddenly woke up.

"K-Kirigiri-san!" The sun was coming, and it turned out Naegi had been asleep for just under an hour in the classroom.

"You were muttering something in your sleep about Maizono-san... I assume this is what these flowers are for?" She was holding a bouquet of roses that Naegi had intended to use today, but again, was too scared to confess.

"A-Ah! Y-You see... I-I was going to... I-I've been trying to confess to her for the past couple of weeks but..."

"You couldn't steel yourself and ended up running away each time."

"... Basically. How'd you know, Kirigiri-san...?"

"I frequently saw flowers you had intended to use to confess to her in the trashcan."

... Maybe he should have saved those... Naegi had wasted at least well over half his budget on flowers now, maybe more...

"Naegi-kun..."

"Y-Yes, K-Kirigiri-san...?" His eyes met hers, and they held the gaze for a while.

"If you don't say you like her soon... _Someone else might take her away._ You don't want that, do you Naegi-kun?" Kirigiri tilted her head slightly, her bangs moving over her eyes before she brushing them away.

Someone... else might confess to Maizono? The thought hadn't crossed his mind, but it was certainly true... What if outside of school, she met some random, handsome guy who confessed to her, and they started going out?! Naegi's life would be over!

"N-No way...! T-That... can't happen..."

Naegi was stressed out again, rubbing his head now. Kirigiri smiled a little, and placed a hand on his head, rubbing it like Hagakure had.

"Don't worry, Naegi-kun. I'm sure you'll find the resolve to confess to her." Kirigiri smiled one final time before leaving Naegi to his own thoughts.

*

It was another sunny day.

Naegi was breathing heavily. He only had one shot to make this memorable. He recalled his friend's words as he approached the roof.

"Remember, Naegi-kun! NO EXCESSIVE PDA IN THE HALLS WHEN SHE ACCEPTS YOUR CONFESSION!" Of course he remembered that... Ishimaru was so loud about it.

"Be a man about it, Naegi! AND DON'T YOU GO BREAKIN' HER HEART AFTER YOU TWO START GOIN' OUT, **OR I'LL CRUSH YA**!" Oowada was even louder...

"Do not worry, Naegi. I am quite confident Maizono will happily embrace you. Just let it come naturally." Sakura had told him.

"They all say she's going to accept... How thoughtful of them... Although it'd be pretty bad after all that if she rejects me..." He sighed, brushing those thoughts aside, and opened the door to the roof.

*

"When is he going to confess to me...?" Maizono sighed, sitting on the roof of the school. A gust of wind picked up, slightly ruffling her hair.

She was blushing, thinking of the many ways that Naegi might confess. She giggled at the thought of him trying to say out so sternly.

"He'd probably stutter like a dork!" She laughed slightly, her attention turning to the flower she had found in the trash can. It probably belonged to Naegi - she had seen him frequently buying and subsequently throwing the flowers away.

"Maybe... He doesn't like me..." She said, plucking at the single flower she had found. It was possible, but every other direction pointed to him liking her.

"He likes me not... He likes me... He likes me not..." She was about to pull the last petal, before being interrupted.

"M-Maizono-san!" She turned around, and was greeted by Naegi. His right hand was behind his back, and he was scratching his face nervously with his left. 

She giggled, greeting him with a tone of happiness and dropping the flower.

"Naegi-kun! Hi-hi, so nice to see you today! I haven't seen you all day you know..." She put on a mock-pouty face in hopes of making naegi flustered.

"M-Maizon-san.. I, uh... I really need to t-tell you something... R-Really... U-Uhm... I-IMPORTANT-!" He suddenly yelped out, the last word coming out as fast as he could mutter it.

Maizono's pout turned into a curious smile now. He was definitely going to confess now. Definitely. It was so easy to tell now...

"Naegi-kun...?" She looked at him expectantly, her blue eyes diving into his.

"W-Well you see... I... well... y-you and I have... been talking for a while now, a-and... well... I-It's just that..." Naegi was taking a few steps forward, ever so slowly as if he was walking on thin ice.

"C'mon, Naegi-kun, tell me already!"

"MAIZONO-SAN! _I- I REALLY LIKE YOU!_ " 

He stumbled onto one knee in front of her, finally showing the flower behind his back. Unfortunately for him, all of his sweat and fumbling around with his right hand caused all but one petal to fall off...

"O-Oh no, t-the flower-!"

Maizono's heart was afloat. She smiled, and gingerly walked up to Naegi, making him stand now.

"Close your eyes, Naegi-kun." She whispered into his ear.

He obliged, blushing madly.

Slowly, her lips approached Naegi's, and they kissed. Her lips were so soft... So warm...

He counted the seconds in his head but it just felt like eternity.

At last, Maizono pulled away rather reluctantly.

"I... _I really like you too, Naegi-kun_." He opened his eyes, an expression of surprise on his face. Maizono was blushing, but smiled that idol smile of hers ever so genuinely.

Gingerly, Maizono took the flower from him, plucking the last petal.

_"He likes me so."_


End file.
